The proposed study of dream content permits a comparison of direct incorporation of pre-sleep film viewing with telepathic incorporation of film viewing along several dimensions. It is hypothesized that for both the pre-sleep viewing condition and the telepathic condition, content incorporation ratings and emotionality ratings will be higher for emotionally arousing films rather than for non-emotionally arousing films. It is further hypothesized that the incorporation will be higher on the part of field dependent subjects (Ss) than for field independent Ss for both conditions. The study will use films, judged to be either emotionally arousing or non-emotionally arousing. 20 Ss whose sleep will be monitored by standard EEG-EMG techniques will be selected so as to represent equal numbers of field dependent and field independent persons, selected on the basis of the Witkin tests. Ss will each spend one adaptation night and four experimental nights in the laboratory. On the four experimental nights they will (1) attempt to perceive an emotionally-arousing film telepathically from an agent who is viewing the film, (2) view the film as a pre-sleep experience, (3) attempt to perceive a non-emotionally arousing film telepathically, (4) view the film as a pre-sleep experience. Outside judges will do blind evaluations of Ss' dream transcripts to determine the extent of film content incorporation, using judging techniques devised at Maimonides since the inception of the laboratory in 1962. Another type of judging will utilize the Gottschalk Scale to determine the degree of emotionality present in each dream transcript.